


[CLex][Smallville]Angry

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [82]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 愤怒的Clark一把扯开了自己的衣服，对Lex说，你不是要研究吗，我就在这里，来啊直接研究啊。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]Angry

[CLex][Smallville]Angry  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Angry  
当年，大家都还很年轻。   
Clark发现Lex暗中在调查研究自己，还有些乱七八糟的实验啥的。   
于是Clark一怒之下就去找Lex对质。   
结果俩人越吵越生气，从信任危机吵到外星入侵。   
愤怒的Clark一把扯开了自己的衣服，对Lex说，你不是要研究吗，我就在这里，来啊直接研究啊。   
Lex也在气头上，推倒Clark就拿捏研究起来。   
待到俩人反应过来，Lex已经压在Clark身上，两人清楚地感觉到对方都鸡动了。   
但是俩人都没解气，都想惩罚对方，于是扒光了对方的衣服，争先恐后。 

事后，冷静下来的俩人，有些尴尬。   
Clark让Lex停止那些调查实验。   
Lex表示凭什么，你都不信任我，什么秘密都瞒着我。   
眼看又要吵起来，   
Clark说，“我都是你的了，那些还重要吗？”   
Lex表示，重要。


End file.
